


eighteen: a ticking clock

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [18]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Real Tags Are For 🅱️ussies, Romance, Sunsets, changed it from red to orange for a little bit of funkiness, gotta love that soft ladynoir for me, soft, we love our sunset scenes don't we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir wait out their last moments of ignorance together. Ignorance is anything but bliss.





	eighteen: a ticking clock

**Author's Note:**

> uwu uwu back at it again

Ladybug sat perched on a ledge, letting the orange light of the setting sun gently wash over her. It turned her eyes yellow-green and her hair black. 

Chat looked almost ginger, the warm yellow of his eyes blinking sleepily up at Ladybug. She gently carded her fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp and humming softly to herself.

She leaned down to press sunset lips to his hair, moving her arms to rest on his chest so she was tucked up behind him as he dangled off the building. To anyone but them, their situation would be precarious at best. But to them? To them, it felt perfect.

That perfect silence shattered as the rose-scented air sounded with a shrill beeping from her miraculous. His beeped a second after hers. She had two spots left. He had three pads. 

Chat shot up from her arms at the beeping, looking around in a stupor before realizing that it was just their miraculous and rejoining her tender embrace again.

Ladybug sighed. "You sure you want to do this, _mon petit chaton?"_ She tapped her fingers gently and rhythmically against his warm chest.

Chat smiled up at her. "Of course, my lady. What have we got to lose?"

Together, they let their last moments of the unknown melt away with the setting sun.


End file.
